


You didn't see me

by Agarwaen_medic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agarwaen_medic/pseuds/Agarwaen_medic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels betrayed. Always beeing the misfit, no one saw what he really felt. But the mask crumbles, maybe just because his face now is marked by anger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't see me

Hiding in a moment  
that is over  
and won't come back again  
with those feelings  
that have always been there  
and won't fade away

you didn't see those tears I've cried  
while I felt broken  
I walked alone through all that struggle  
'til I made it to this point

this verse is just for you  
but it's everything I can do  
at this moment  
this verse was never meant to be  
what it's right now

just listen closely  
cause we don't need no more talking

But I believe it's what I am  
and what I tried to let you know

seeing clearly for a moment  
then it's over  
our days are passing by  
with every minute I am waiting  
something dies inside of me

you didn't see my pain inside  
can't step in my shoes  
I gave you everything i had  
until we made it to this point

you didn't see those tears I've cried  
while I felt broken  
I walked alone through all that struggle  
'til I made it to this point

come on...  
if there's a different way, come on...

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I really thought about this, when I wrote it four or five years ago.  
> All I have on the paper are the runes " ᛚᛟᚲᛁ " wich means Loki. Maybe I just scribbled it on the paper but reading it now, it fits best to Marvel Loki, at least the theatrical version ^.^


End file.
